U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTSDocument Num-ber CountryCPC US Code-Number-DateClassi-Classi-Kind CodeMM-YYYYNameficationficationAU.S.-646,630 A04-1900Watson, C. L.A47F5/112206/485BU.S.-04-1934WOLFB65D85/206/4231,954,006 AEDWARD C52CU.S.-01-1954MULFORDB65D75/20614232,664,670 AMARION R54DU.S.-11-1960SIERKB65D5/206/4462,959,339 ARAYMOND0254HEU.S.-10-1982Jennings;G09F7/22 40/4314,353,179 AHugh F.FU.S.-01-1997Wu; GordonB65D5/206/4195,597,070 AK. H.504